500mm Big Bertha
"Say hello to my little friend!" The 500mm Big Bertha is a Level 4 Dwarven Bombard in Kingdom Rush with high damage and an even larger damage radius. The range is the same as Dwarven Howitzer's. Its two abilities are the Dragonbreath Launcher, which shoots long-range missiles, and the Cluster Launcher Xtreme, which fires bomblets that explode along the path. Compared to its counterpart, the Tesla x104, Big Bertha's high damage output allows it to obliterate hordes of units within seconds, even those with armor. However, it shoots slower (and often misses) and cannot engage air units directly, though this is mostly negated due to the Dragonbreath Launcher, and the fact that explosives can damage air units stacked on top of ground units. It's generally better for straighter paths and works better against lines of enemies. Description "The 500mm siege gun, AKA "Big Bertha," is the biggest, baddest, piece of artillery in the block." The Big Bertha is the final product of years of crafting and refining in dwarven metalworks. The ultimate in pure destruction, it will obliterate wave after wave of troops, even taking on lines of Wulves easily. The Cluster Launcher Xtreme damages dozens of units in one shot, and the Dragonbreath Launcher will target air and ground enemies alike. Armor really doesn't matter to the Big Bertha: it'll flatten anything in its way! Abilities Dragonbreath Launcher "Guaranteed mayhem!" Launches seeking missiles with extended range that never miss. They find another target if they lose the current one. '' ''"Guaranteed mayhem. Use with discretion". A missile comes out of the narrow silo directly to the left of the main one. It will home in on an invader, and should its target be eliminated, the missile will accustom its trajectory to engage another enemy. The blast also has splash capabilities, dealing reduced damage to all nearby hostile entities. It can target flying enemies. Affected by the Smart Targeting upgrade. Cooldown: 11 seconds. (8 seconds on Mobile) Cluster Launcher Xtreme "...smells like victory!" Fires a special bomb wich will explode in the air dropping multiple bomblets in the area. '' ''"I love the smell of napalm in the morning..." Fires a bomb that splits into many bomblets that spread across the lane. Unlike the Dragonbreath Launcher, this ability will interfere with automatic firing. It takes precedence over normal attacks, as it is superior in almost every manner. Cooldown: 17 seconds. Range * 12% wider than Dwarven Bombard and Dwarven Artillery * Same as the Level 3 Dwarven Howitzer * 8% wider than Tesla x104 Strategy *Use the Big Bertha against tightly grouped swarms of enemies, because the explosion radius is really big. *Don't use Big Bertha's against fast enemies, like Wulfs or Worgs, as contrary to Level 1-3 artillery, it doesn't hit the spot where the target is going to be, but about where the target was when the shot was fired. *Cluster Launcher Xtreme works well against flying enemies if there are ground enemies below them. It can annihilate entire rows of Gargoyles in one shot. *Although the primary weaponry of the Big Bertha is rather ineffective when dealing with scattered hordes of enemies, the Cluster Launcher Extreme is a good method of improving its prowess in this area. *Unless it is a must for the Big Bertha to counter lengthy lines of foes as mentioned above, it is not recommended to purchase Cluster Launcher Extreme as oppose to Dragonbreath Launcher, since the second skill provides a lot more DPS with a faster cool-down. *The Dragonbreath Launcher will target the enemy unit closest to the exit, just like a normal tower shot. Thus, having soldiers grouping enemies together while stopping their movement makes the rocket a lot more effective at demolishing foes. The rocket is also a good source of damage to especially durable enemies, once weaker foes have been cleared out of the way. *Use the Big Bertha near enemy-spawning spots such as graveyards - No other tower is as efficient when it comes to hordes of lesser enemies. *Although the cooldown of Dragonbreath Launcher is 11 seconds, as it is written, it seems like 8 seconds in some devices like mobile. Related Achievements ROCKETEER Shoot 100 Missiles. CLUSTERED Drop 1000 or more bomblets with the cluster bomb. Quotes * Say hello to my little friend! * Rest in pieces! * Yippee-ki-yay, mother-******! Trivia *'"Say hello to my little friend"' - A line spoken by the character Tony Montana in the 1983 film Scarface. *'"Rest in pieces!"' - A quote made by the character Duke Nukem in the 2002 Xbox 360 game Duke Nukem: Manhattan Project *'"Yippee ki-yay, mother-******!"' - A line spoken by the character John McClane in the 1988 film Die Hard. Though it only has context in the first film, it becomes the character's catch-phrase in the sequels that followed. In the game, the curse is bleeped out. Gallery Big bertha attacking.png|Bombs away! Missile.png|Dragonbreath Launcher image.png|Cluster Launcher Xtreme. Look closely, and you can see the actual bomblets. Category:Towers Category:Artillery Towers